


Hidden Omega, Crouching Loki

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Series: Living with Loki [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Heats, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl





	Hidden Omega, Crouching Loki

Living in the Avengers tower was simple enough. Help Tony and Pepper with paperwork, make coffee, help grocery shop, etc. In return, you got to live in the tower, and Tony supplied you with great health insurance which meant you had suppressants constantly on hand.

  
You got along with everyone well enough, but there was one person you avoided at all costs: Loki. The way the Alpha moved screamed predator and oozed sexual dominance. He was never outright rude to you, but there was no friendliness anytime you had to directly interact with him. Every other Alpha was kind to you, with the exception of Pepper being the only other Omega, so it always irked you to know what you could have possibly done to annoy Loki. Everyone said to just brush it off, and you did most of the time. But, you were a people pleaser and it was almost a need to make Loki like you.

  
Today was another one of those days, and you were making your rounds through the tower, delivering their orders that had come in. Thor was in the training room with Steve, Natasha and Clint were lounging and playing Mario Kart, and Bruce and Tony were working on something else in the lab. Which only left Loki to be dealt with. When the elevator doors opened, you had the feeling that you were being watched but couldn't see Loki.

  
"Loki?" you call out, looking around the large living room area but couldn't spot the god anywhere.

  
Taking a deep breath, you wander farther into the gods' floor and down the hallway until you reach Loki's door. You knock politely but there is no answer. Another door down the hallway opens slightly, and thinking that that must be where Loki is, you walk to it and push it open, calling the god's name again. Your eyes widen with amazement when you see the expansive collection of books and set the heavy box down in one of the plush leather chairs, making your way to the nearest bookshelf. Running your fingers across the spines, you gaze at each of the titles, recognizing some and lingering a few seconds more on names you don't recognize. It isn't until you've made a whole trip around the vast room that you realize you're not alone and clutch your hands to your chest in surprise. Loki hovered in the doorway, watching you with intense emerald eyes.

  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't know where you were and thought you were in here when the door opened!"

  
You dart forward too quickly and stumble after your foot catches on the edge of a side table, much to your horror. Instead of your face being bashed into the floor, strong, pale fingers wrap around your arms and help you back to your feet. Deep, sharp cut emerald orbs stare into your (e/c) ones, and a chill runs down your spine.

  
"Thank you."

  
Ignoring the way his hands linger a little too long, you politely pry yourself out of his grip and carefully make your way to the abandoned box. When you turn around, Loki startles you for the second time that night. He was _right there_ and only inches away, making your breath catch in your throat. The edges of his eyes just barely crinkle up in amusement.

  
"H-here's your box."

  
You all but throw the box at him and speed walk out the door until you reach the safety of the elevator. The hairs on the back of your neck stand up and you turn around to see Loki standing at the edge of the hallway, smirking. Heat rushes up your neck and face, making you wish the doors would hurry up and open so you could get out from underneath his gaze.

  
"Thank you," he purrs.

  
The sound of his voice has your heart racing, and his laughter follows you into the elevator even after the doors close.

  
+++

  
You avoid going directly to Loki and Thor's floor as much as you can by handing over anything for the both of them to Thor himself. He thanks you every time with much amusement, and asks when you'll be making another appearance on their floor. Heat fills your cheeks every time he lets out that booming laughter and you duck your head while quickly walking away.

  
If only you could have done that forever.

  
"Mr. Rogers," you say, handing him the movie he had ordered.

  
"It's Steve, ma'am."

  
You smile and continue passing things out to each of the Avengers as they sit around the large conference table.

  
"Mr. Stark. Dr. Banner. Ms. Romanov. Mr. Barton. And... Thor. Where's Thor?"

  
"In Asgard," Tony informs you. "Princely business or something like that. I think he took Loki with him too so it should be safe for you to go to their floor today." You try to hold back your grimace but it slips through. "Yes, we've noticed."

  
_Of course._

  
"All right, well, if that's everything then I'm going to take this down there and be done for the day."

  
Thank you's come from everyone and you nod as you walk out, preparing yourself for the possibility of running into Loki.

  
It's quiet when you arrive at their floor, and this time you double check that they're both truly not there before going back into the library. It smells mostly of Loki, which is strangely comforting, and faintly of Thor. Choosing a random book, and sitting in one of the large chairs, you tuck yourself in and begin reading.

  
It's not until you're startled awake by a loud slamming noise that you realize you'd fallen asleep and that the gods had returned.

  
"Oh. Oh, no. I've got to get out of here."

  
Fear emanated from your pores, and a small draft coming through the hallway made it to the Alphas.

  
"Do you smell that?" Thor's question makes you groan and the immediate silence after has you worried that you were heard.

  
"Smell what, you oaf?"

 

"Must you always be in such a foul mood?"

  
Loki doesn't need to say anything further to get his brother to leave and you have to swallow down your terror at being left alone for Loki to find you.

  
"Come out, little one. I know you are hiding from me." You hear him inhale deeply. "I can smell you, Omega." Clutching the book to your chest, you come out from behind the chair and meet Loki's stare. "Hello, pet." He glances down to the book. "A favorite of mine. How... intriguing."

  
A chill that matches the first one you felt in Loki's presence before runs down your spine again but is accompanied by a faint cramp this time.

  
_Oh no. How... how is that possible? I'm on suppressants. Unless... it's because of Loki._

  
Lethal green eyes fill with knowing.

  
Keeping the book tight against you, you try to rush by Loki but he steps right in your path, forcing you to run into him. Your long sleeve shirt was a barrier against him touching you last time, but there was none of that now. His hands gently held onto the bare skin of your arms, making you tremble beneath his touch.

  
"Do you fear me, little one?"

  
You look up at him, surprised to see playfulness in those intelligent orbs.

  
"No."

  
"Tell me, have you ever been with a god?"

  
"No."

  
He leans down, keeping eye contact with you until his face is too low and brushes his nose against your scent gland and inhales.

  
"Mmmm," he hums. "You smell so sweet."

  
A slightly stronger cramp rolls through you, waking you up from the haze of his presence. You jerk back and pull yourself out his grip, rushing out of the room. Thor steps out of the elevator and opens his mouth to say something as you run inside of it, refusing to meet his eyes. Sky blue darkens as he smells you and he lets out a mighty bellow.

  
"Loki!"

  
The Trickster steps out to face his brother but keeps eye contact with you until the doors separate you.

  
You weren't in heat yet, but you needed to let Tony know you weren't going to be available for the next few days before it started. Unfortunately, every one of the Avengers, save for Thor, was on the same floor still. A fan close to the door sent your scent straight to the group, making five heads all pop up in your direction. Bruce had to excuse himself, giving you an apologetic smile as he leaves with Steve right behind him. The soldier holds his hand out as if he was going to set it on your shoulder but decides against it at the last moment.

  
"I... I have to take a few days off, Mr. Stark."

  
Deep, chocolate brown eyes are filled with understanding. Tony seems to be the only one in control of himself. Must be from Pepper's influence. However, if you were to stay around any longer, you were at risk of having Clint or Natasha pounce. The Widow wore a smirk that said she just wanted to play but Clint... he might have a harder time staying away.

  
"Take care of yourself," Tony suggests and dismisses you. "We will survive without you for a few days."

  
You couldn't have left soon enough and headed straight to your room, turning the AC on and strip out of all of your clothes. You weren't a virgin, and your toys had come in handy before you had health insurance to keep suppressants on hand. Not that it mattered now, thanks to Loki.

  
Smelling you so close to your heat had set (almost) the whole tower on edge, and it was only thanks to JARVIS that kept the other Alpha's away. The elevators may have stopped anyone from getting to your floor but it certainly wouldn't prevent magic users from getting to you.

  
You were in full blown heat by the time the Tower's residents had calmed down, and your cries echoed throughout your floor as you satisfied yourself. It wasn't enough but it would have to do.

  
Loki sat in the conference room with the rest of the team, holding back a smirk as they all bickered. A pleasured cry silenced them for a moment and filled the room with tension.

  
"Every time I hear that," Clint growls," I damn near pop a knot."

  
Thor nods in agreement, and though pink tinges Steve and Bruces cheeks, they can't help but nod too.

  
Loki is the only one relaxed.

  
"I thought she was on suppressants?" Bruce asks, taking his glasses off and squeezing the bridge of his nose.

  
"She is. Was. Whatever," Tony grumbles.

  
"What could have set her off, then?"

  
Five sets of eyes turn to Loki, who finally lets his smirk show.

  
"Why would you be able to affect her and not one of us?" the normally calm captain growls.

  
"I am a god. Not a mortal man."

  
"So, why you and not Point Break?"

  
"I know not."

  
"Don't even think about going near her."

  
Another anguished cry tears through the tower. Loki looks up to the vents, grins, and vanishes. The Avengers clamber over each other to get out and to the elevator but no matter how many times Tony pleads with JARVIS to open it up, the AI refuses.

  
"It is for her safety, sir."

  
"She's not safe with that psychopath with her."

  
"If my brother was going to hurt her by now, he would have. All we can do now is wait."

  
"If he hurts her, he's dead," Steve promises.

  
"I know."

  
Your scent hits Loki like a ton of bricks when he appears outside your bedroom door, and it takes all his willpower not to break it down and take you then and there. Collecting himself, he knocks on your door and waits for you to respond. When he hears nothing but small whimpers, he enters.

  
You're spread eagle on your bed, completely strung out from the force of your heat and have yet to notice Loki's presence. He kneels down next to your bed and brushes his fingers across your forehead. You blink slowly, and your eyes widen in surprise when you see how close Loki is.

  
"Loki? W-what are you doing here?"

  
"I am here to help you, pet. With your permission."

  
Slick and sweat have soaked the sheets beneath you, creating an exotic aroma that's beginning to take its toll on Loki.

  
"I need you to say I can touch you so I can help relieve your pain."

  
"Yess," you moan, curling into yourself.

  
Through half-lidded eyes, you watch as Loki stands and his clothes disappear with a wave of his hand. His hand is cool against your heated skin, but you're still too hot. Your eyes widen in surprise when his skin changes from pale to blue, and his eyes from green to red, with intricate designs showing up all over his body. You reach out and brush the backs of your knuckles down his stomach, shivering at the temperature difference.

  
Once he senses your approval, he climbs onto the bed and hovers his body over yours. Feeling impatient, you raise your head and connect your lips with his, grinning when you hear him softly growl. Loki moves both your hands above your head, keeping them pinned with one of his own and moves his lips down your neck and across your collarbones.

  
"Ohh, Loki."

  
His plants kisses everywhere until he reaches your breasts, and releases your hands to squeeze and knead one breast while wrapping his lips around a nipple. The warmth of his mouth compared to the coldness of his lips makes you gasp and he takes the opportunity to scrape his teeth against it. You shudder with pleasure and then he switches to the other, repeating the same process.

  
When he had had enough of your breasts, he moved down your torso until he reached your hips and nipped each other before continuing to between your thighs and then pauses.

  
"Do you want this?"

  
You can only moan, and then he nips the inside of your right thigh, making you squeak.

  
"I said, do you want this?"

  
"Yes!"

  
And then his mouth was on your pussy with the tip of his tongue reaching out and flicking your clit, driving you mad with pleasure. He sinks two fingers into your wet heat, and you cry out, with your back arching off the bed. Loki slings his other arm across your hips to hold you down, using the momentum to vigorously begin eating you out. His fingers curl and make a come hither motion until you're moaning and writhing underneath his touch. With a rather hard suck on your clit, you come undone and cry out Loki's name while the god laps up your slick that covers his hand.

  
When you've quit trembling, Loki moves up your body and rubs the tip of his cock through your soaked folds.

  
"I'm going to make you forget everything but my name." With a brutal kiss, he pulls back and smacks your thigh. "Present for me, Omega."

  
You obey your Alpha and roll onto your stomach, barely getting into position when Loki grabs your hips and pulls them toward him while pushing your shoulders down.

  
"Good girl," he purrs.

  
Loki lines his cock up with your entrance and enters you with one swift thrust. His normally slicked back hair is wild, and he bares his teeth as you both adjust to the other. You push back against him, slightly wiggling your ass to get him to move and hum in delight when you hear him hiss through his teeth.

  
He pulls back and almost all the way out before slamming back in, hitting your sweet spot on the first go. You let out an animalistic cry and clench the sheets in your fists, as Loki begins to pound into you. The headboard smacks into the wall from the power of Loki's thrusts and the noise from it reverberates through the Tower. A surge of Alpha pride goes through Loki as you call his name out loud enough for the Avengers to hear.

  
He reaches underneath you to play with your clit, bringing you to a quick and rough orgasm. While you're still going through the aftershocks, Loki wraps an arm around your belly and leans back into a kneeling position, putting you in his lap and burying his cock deeper inside you. You wrap your arms around the back of his neck while his mouth attacks your throat and his hands pinch and pull on your nipples. You'd never had a lover like Loki, and will never have one like him after. Not that he was going to let you go anyway.

  
Loki growls as his thrusts become erratic, and his knot starts to catch.

  
"Come for me, my queen."

  
With a flick of the pad of his thumb on your clit, you come again and as his knot gets too big to pull out, he sinks his teeth into your neck, breaking the skin and claims you as his. The emotions that flood with you are immense, and the scream you let out is so loud it hurts your throat. Loki's seed soaks your womb, almost promising the possibility of a pup. His breathing is ragged as he lays you both down, and returns to his Asgardian form.

  
"Forgive me if I assumed you would be my mate. I apologize for claiming you without permission."

  
"I'm not angry with you. I thought you hated me."

  
"Oh, pet, I never hated you. I stayed away for fear that you were afraid of me."

  
"Never."

  
You sigh in content in Loki's arms and fall asleep.

  
Once the tower had fallen silent, JARVIS unlocked the elevator and vents, allowing the Avengers to roam around freely once more. Clint took to the vents, and Thor rode impatiently down to your floor to confront his brother. Clint dropped through the vents and onto the floor and came very close to having a dagger through his head. At the same time, Thor opened your bedroom door and said dagger flew through the open doorway and stuck into the opposite wall.

  
"If either one of you wishes to live, I would leave _now_ ," Loki growls.

  
The two Alphas could smell yours and Loki's combined scents, immediately noticing that he had claimed you.

  
Thor hastily closed the door behind him, and he and Clint grin at each other.

  
"Took them long enough." 


End file.
